<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snapshots by beyondthebottle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561282">Snapshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthebottle/pseuds/beyondthebottle'>beyondthebottle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Some Fluff, no idea how to tag this, too many clones to tag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyondthebottle/pseuds/beyondthebottle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Commander Cody drabbles inspired by the artwork of Amiro on Tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/657493">Amiro's Art</a> by Amiro.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you're like me then you were super pumped for the new season of Clone Wars, well that brought me back to Tumblr and let me find the amazing Amiro and her artwork. Please check her stuff out. These are just four drabbles based off of her art linked here. It's amazing and you all need to follow if you don't already. Please, I beg of you, and I don't beg. Also, I'm still working on my Mando'a so if I messed that up, my bad.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Commander Cody drabbles inspired by the artwork of <a href="https://amiro-art.tumblr.com/">Amiro</a> on Tumblr.</p>
<ol>
<li>Flower Market <a href="https://amiro-art.tumblr.com/post/619320408737480704">Artwork</a>
</li>
<li>Reuniting <a href="https://amiro-art.tumblr.com/post/621822746970701824/bonus-pic">Artwork</a>
</li>
<li>“A Study Session” <a href="https://amiro-art.tumblr.com/post/623275781781602304/a-study-session-they-said-bonus-pic-ps-ill">Artwork</a>
</li>
<li>General and his Commander <a href="https://amiro-art.tumblr.com/post/618171606766878720/general-and-his-commander">Artwork</a>
</li>
</ol><p>---</p><p>1. Flower Market</p><p>It was some backwater planet on the edge of the Outer Rim Cody had never heard of before. Not that he could say anything no one knew where Kamino either. But there was something about watching his General walk around the local market with a gentle smile on his face. Cody felt his heart speed up at the smile on Obi-Wan’s face. These feelings that were bubbling up in his chest were new to him and Cody didn’t know what to do with them. Thankfully, Rex wasn’t around to tease him again.</p><p>Something about being unfeeling potato, that was more of Waxer’s line than Rex’s.</p><p>He heard some mumblings around him causing Cody to break his line of sight of his General. Small children ducked behind stands hiding from him. Turning towards the children Cody offered his hand to the small boy. The child whimpered hiding deeper into the stall.</p><p>“He’s scared of your helmet,” A soft voice said along the side of him. Obi-Wan stood at his shoulder a medium size pink local flower in his hair.</p><p>Cody’s heart broke a little as he reached to pull his bucket off. Tucking it under his arm the commander tried to reassure the small child, the scar tissue along the side of his face not allowing him to smile properly it gave him almost a pained expression.</p><p>Obi-Wan patted his arm handing one of the pink flowers. “Give him this,” he explained. “Today is their Remembrance Day and they give pink flowers out. Today is the day to remember the ones who have passed before us.”</p><p>Cody took the pink flower from the man turning it slowly in his gloved hands. “<em>Nu kyr'adyc, shi taab'echaaj'la</em>,” Cody muttered to himself. “Here little one,” Cody squatted down in front of the boy offering the flower with a gentle one-sided smirk. They both watched as the boy slowly reached out to take the flower returning the smile before racing away. Cody stood up slowly his knees and back not agreeing with the squatting in full armor.</p><p>Obi-Wan’s shoulder bumped him to get the Commander to turn to face him. “<em>Mando'ad draar digu,” </em>Obi-Wan reached to tuck a pink flower behind Cody’s left ear. “There now you don’t stand out as much.”</p><p>An eyebrow rose at the comment, he was the only clone in this market. He was slightly surprised that only the children were scared of him. Reaching up he touched the flower by his ear. How he wished he didn’t have his gloves on. Good thing the rest of Ghost Company wasn’t here to see him now.</p><p>“Come, Commander,” Obi-Wan patted him on the shoulder. “There is more to see.” He honestly was looking forward to wandering the markets with his commander. “I believe there is a stall around here somewhere that has some wonderful food.”</p><p>“Better than Boil’s?”</p><p>“My dear Cody, anything is better than Boil’s,” the general chuckled as they walked through the marketplace.</p><p>----</p><p>2. Reuniting</p><p>Trying to maintain some dignity he walked quickly through the hallway trying to get to the landing pad before the rest of their group. Had been three long weeks since he laid eyes on his commander, his second command, his good friend, and his Cody. Not that he could claim the man as his, but maybe someday. Cody along with a great number of Ghost Company had gone missing on a routine scouting mission. Unfortunately, they had lost some over the weeks as they all were searching for them. Obi-Wan wasn’t going to give up on Ghost Company till they were found alive or dead. He knew that Cody would mourn his brothers that he couldn’t protect while they were taken, as he would as well. They would do it together if Cody would let him.</p><p>Running through the hanger door Obi-Wan panted seeing the battered face of Cody. The man’s helmet falling from his fingers hitting the deck with a clunk. Rushing to the man Obi-Wan grabbed the man’s arms as if Cody were going to slip between his fingers again. Arms threw around the clone commander crushing the man to his chest, Obi-Wan not caring that the man was still wearing his dirty armor.</p><p>Time stopped at that moment for them. One of Cody’s arms went around his back resting on Obi-Wan’s hip. The redhead leaned into the slightly taller man. His cheeks burned to feel Obi-Wan’s hand cupping the back of his head holding them together. Cody wasn’t sure if his cheeks were burning from either embarrassment or from these deep feelings that he was holding for Obi-Wan.</p><p>Cody cleared his throat feeling the muscles finally starting to protest in pain, the injuries from his endeavor letting themselves be known now. Both he and the general pulled away at the same time. The blush returning with a Vengeance on his cheeks he wasn't allowing himself to even look at the man in front of him. Obi-Wan brought his hand to his face closing his eyes kicking himself mentally for giving into his feelings for Cody.</p><p>“Commander- “</p><p>“General- “</p><p>They both blushed again fiercely.</p><p>A cough from the hanger door drew their attention there. Captain Rex, Commander Tano, and General Skywalker stood there smiling at them.</p><p>“Oh, <em>Kriff</em>.”</p><p>“Agreed.”</p><p>---</p><p>3. “A Study Session”</p><p>Rex had no idea how it happened. He had offered to help Fives and Echo study for finals that were coming up in the next few days. He had gotten up early and cleaned the house for the boys coming over. Cody had left early in the morning to go pick up Obi-Wan to take the man to work. It was going to be a good day; he was even on planning making some cookies for them while they studied. He had promised his oldest brother that they weren’t going to be overtaken by their younger brothers.</p><p>“Hey, so I have sodas, water, and coffee going for everyone.” He commented walking into the living room. Fives and Echo stopped whispering to themselves as their brother stepped in. “What?”</p><p>Fives leaned in giving him a grin. “So what time is Cody going to be home?”</p><p>Rex shook his head. “No, no, no. We’re supposed to study today. You’re failing your math class. Do you know what <em>Kote</em> will do to you if you fail your class?” His hands fell to his hips. He knew that he just looked like Cody with blond hair right now. He glared at his younger brother. “I am going to make cookies. Then we’re going to <em>study,” </em>he told them.</p><p>The two waited till their brother was gone before whispering again.</p><p>Happy with his cookies he plated them all before walking towards the living room. “Fives! I made your favorite. I’m sorry I snapped at you before. I just want you to do well in your class.”</p><p>He stopped mid-step holding the plate. Cody was going to kill him. One brother was chasing another yelling about underwear, while that brother was running away with the underwear. Hardcase was making faces at his phone showing off his muscles, or trying to, and Tup was ignoring them all playing his video games. Fives was giving Echo a smirk knowing that they were about to be yelled at.</p><p>The front door opened letting their oldest brother step in.</p><p>Cody stood there just looking annoyed with them all. Rex could see Obi-Wan trying to see over the man’s shoulders. The oldest brother sighed before stepping out of the house. Oh, he was going to get it when Cody came home.</p><p>---</p><p>4. General and his Commander</p><p>It was a hard-long battle and it took it out of all of them. Bone weary and tired Obi-Wan was just proud he could lift his feet as he walked the halls of his command ship. He had just left his wounded in the medbay, and he was lucky that Painless didn’t have any room for him or he would have joined them. Stopping in the hallway he leaned into the wall letting out a sigh. His thoughts drifted towards his Commander. When was the last time he saw Cody?</p><p>Panic settled in his chest for a moment.</p><p>Where was Cody? He couldn’t remember seeing Cody once they got back on the ship. His heart raced as he pushed himself from the wall in search of the Commander. All the pain and anguish of the day filled him pushing him forward. He needed to see if the man were alright, or close to as he could be. Reaching through the Force Obi-Wan searched the halls and his feelings for the man’s normally bright Force signature.</p><p>Panting Obi-Wan leaned against the wall near his quarters. He needed to find Cody.</p><p>“General!”</p><p>Just as exhausted Commander Cody rushed to the redhead. “Cody,” he sighed in relief. They reached for each other Cody taking his wrists in his still gloved covered hands. Leaning towards the clone their foreheads bumped gently. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“I am now,” Cody whispered.</p><p>“Your brothers, <em>Kote,</em>” Obi-Wan muttered softly closing his eyes. Grief washed over him crushing his chest, the feelings becoming almost overwhelming.</p><p>A gentle kiss to his forehead before Cody pressed them back together. “They’ll be buried together. To be together in <em>manda</em> as they were in life,” he told the man. “They were loved, Obi-Wan. Loved by me, their other brothers, and you. It brings me comfort knowing that they’ll be there waiting for me when my time finally comes.”</p><p>Obi-Wan shook his head resting his fists on Cody’s chest. “You can’t leave me. I wouldn’t allow it.”</p><p>“I know, my <em>cya’ika,” </em>His voice barely over a whisper. “I know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More drabbles!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Commander Cody drabbles inspired by the artwork of <a href="https://amiro-art.tumblr.com/">Amiro</a> on Tumblr.</p>
<ol>
<li>Bucket Off <a href="https://amiro-art.tumblr.com/post/624076110065467392/codywan">Artwork</a>
</li>
<li>Smooch Your Jedi <a href="https://amiro-art.tumblr.com/post/620864600092639232/smooch-your-jedi">Artwork</a>
</li>
<li>Ner Jetti <a href="https://amiro-art.tumblr.com/post/619199451161067520/ner-jetti">Artwork</a>
</li>
</ol>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em>1. Bucket Off the follow up to Reuniting</em>
</p>
<p>It had come out of his mouth. He had no idea why he said it, well he knew the reason why. He just didn’t think he would yell it in the middle of his General’s tent. He knew better, he really did. He wasn’t one to let his emotions get the better of him. He was Marshal Commander of the Galactic Republic Army for <em>kriff</em>’s sake. He couldn’t let something like falling in love with his <em>Jetti, </em>get in the way of that.</p>
<p>But it had. He had fallen in love with his Jedi General. He felt his hands tremble in his gloves. They would decommission him for sure now. Kenobi stood there staring at him. Either of them moved a muscle. It wasn’t like the time on the landing platform when Cody had returned from missing in action for three weeks. Cody had written that off as they both were exhausted and just happy to see each other alive.</p>
<p>But he said it! He was kicking himself now. Any moment Kenobi would send him away to be decommissioned. He wouldn’t leave his brothers in a hail of blaster fire after all. He would be sent away for his love of the man in front of him. He was a fool to fall in love.</p>
<p>
  <em>How dare he.</em>
</p>
<p>“Oh Commander,” the Jedi had this strange little smirk on his face as he reached to slowly pull Cody’s bucket from his messy head. The bucket dropped to the dirt under their feet. “Cody, please look at me.”</p>
<p>He couldn’t, there was no way he could take the look of disappointment from his <em>Jetti. </em>A rough hand cupped his cheek. The blush burned from his nose to the tips of his ears. His dark eyes finally looked up in the swirling blue of Kenobi’s.</p>
<p>“I love you too, Cody.”</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em>2. Smooch Your Jedi</em>
</p>
<p>They had fallen asleep on the tiny couch going over reports again. It’s how it always starts. They’ll work on reports and somehow always fall asleep sometime after tea. Obi-Wan would curl into him or even climb in his lap nestle his head on his shoulder and just pass out. Cody wished he could fall asleep as quickly as his General could. He only slept a few hours at a time, the marvels of being a clone.</p>
<p>It honestly felt like Obi-Wan was dead to the world sleeping as soundly as he did. The <em>Jetti </em>started to slowly slide down Cody’s chest as he went to move, the movement worried Cody. He really didn’t want to wake Obi-Wan. The man needed as much sleep as he could get. This war was really taking it out of him.</p>
<p>Thankfully, he moved the man without waking him up. Tucking Obi-Wan into his tiny bunk Cody curled around him. Holding his <em>Jetti </em>to his chest with his face tucked in Obi-Wan’s neck Cody finally let himself close his eyes again.</p>
<p>Maybe tomorrow they could get through those reports.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em>3. Ner Jetti</em>
</p>
<p>They had made it another day. Survived where others had not. The long hard-fought battle that cut them to the bone. Thankfully, they both had come out of it relatively unharmed. A few bumps and bruises here and there, but nothing that would leave a permit mark on them, only on their souls.</p>
<p>Cody had cleaned up after dragging his worn body back to his small quarters. It took every ounce of willpower for him to not fall asleep in the shower before he pulled the only pair of blacks he had left on. He needed something to eat, but he longed for Dex’s cooking not what they had at the mess hall.</p>
<p>Maybe the next time they were on shore leave Obi-Wan would go with him to see Dex again. Dropping in his desk chair he dragged a hand down his worn face. A knock kept him from falling asleep.</p>
<p>“Enter,” he figured it would be of his <em>vods </em>giving him a sitrep, not his equally worn out General. “I figured you would be asleep by now.” After all Obi had told him more than once that the reports could wait.</p>
<p>“I wanted to check on you,” the General stated with his arms resting behind his back. He was dressed in a light-colored tunic; it was one of Cody’s favorites. It framed his General out nicely.</p>
<p>His heart swelled at the caring of the other man. “I am, <em>cya’ika, </em>just tired. Long day. You know how it is.” Cody held out a hand to the man as he stepped in closer. “You?”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan stepped in between the space of Cody’s legs bring his arms around Cody’s neck, while Cody’s own went to the man’s waist. Obi was getting skinner. They would definitely be going to Dex’s their next shore leave.</p>
<p>“What is it that you say? Better now?” He pressed a gentle kiss to Cody’s forehead. “We are to return to Coruscant,” Obi-Wan sighed. “We have lost a great deal of your brothers, I’m afraid. Training and regrouping are in order.”</p>
<p>Gently pushing the Jedi back Cody stood to his full height. “Maybe it is for the best,” he told him. “We’re worn out and losing more men with each battle. Maybe it’s time to give them longer than a week shore leave.”</p>
<p>Obi-Wan’s arms dropped to around Cody’s back. “I know you are right, but I just feel like we’re never going to get anywhere.” His head dropped to Cody’s chest.</p>
<p>“We will, <em>cya’ika,” </em>Cody cupped the back of Obi’s neck. “You just have to believe it. We will. It’ll be over soon. Then we can go buy that hut you were talking about.”</p>
<p>“I can’t wait,” he muttered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Definitely gonna have to look this over again in the morning. I just wanted to get it posted. So any major errors are because I'm sleepy. Check out her art it really is amazing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>